Road Trip
by Squalus122
Summary: This is a complete story there will be no additional chapters. While there has been every permutation of Will and Sonny getting together I am just putting my own spin on it. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted: Driving companion. If you are heading to Chicago the week of April 21. Return date undetermined. You share driving and gas expenses. You pick up own hotel room cost if we stop. Pls respond to email. sonsalkiri GMAIL com

"What are you doing man?" Phil asked as he lays on his bed throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it. "Posting an ad on the school website for someone to share driving and costs to Chicago on the 21th." Sonny said. "Oh boy here come the crazies." Phil says. "I know but I just filter them out." "You can spot the wackos from the real thing pretty easily actually." Sonny said. "I did this last year and found a cool girl who turned out to be a lot of laughs."Sonny says. Sonny replies, "Maybe you should put in there seeking gay guy and you could get some hot guy to make the trip with ya." Phil suggest jokingly. "Why you offering?" Sonny asked with sarcasm. "I would but my girlfriend would be upset."Phil throws back. "Yeah you keep saying that...but I am not buying it." Sonny says as he gets out of chair and plops down on his bed. "But that's cool...not judging" Sonny says laughing. "So what are you heading home for anyway..and why you driving when you can fly?" Phil asks. "Well I haven't seen the family in a while and I miss home...and I drive for the adventure." "Get to see some of the country." "Like the last time this girl and I went north first and hit Mount Rushmore." "That was pretty cool." And I am in no rush to get there." "If it takes a few day then it takes a few days." Sonny says. Whatever man...it's your thing..not mine." Phil says.

Two days had passed and Sonny hadn't checked his email. So he signed in saw about 15 emails. Right off the bat he could delete six of them just by the email address itself. Two he even laughed at, BumFuc  and Cockado . "Man where do they come up with this shit." Sonny says out loud. "Who you talking to man?" "You're the only one in the room." Phil says as he walks in the open door. "Just myself...beats the hell out of talking to you...at least I'm interesting." Sonny says. "Yeah in your mind your interesting." "In reality not so much." Phil says. "Just checking these emails and right off the bat I could see 6 were bogus, I was just about to check the others out before you brought your sorry ass in here." Sonny says. "Hey don't let me stop you..if you want to look at porn that's fine man...just don't lie about it?" Phil says. Sonny grabs a dirty towel and throws it at Phil and it lands on his head. "Oh gross man...that's the towel I jerked off in last night." Sonny says. Phil starts grabbing at it like you do when you walk through a spider web you didn't see. "You're an asshole you know that." Phil says. "Relax it wasn't a big load." Sonny says as he opens the first email. "Okay that's a no go...he wants to change the date." "Hello! did I say I wanted to go on the 26th, dumbass?" Sonny says to the computer screen. He taps on the next one. "Gross this one sent a picture of his or hers who the hell know fat ass...and I mean fat ass." "Oh yeah DELETE." He taps on the next one.

Hey buddy

Sounds good..I am heading to Salem if that works for you. And I could definitely share the cost and driving with you. Names Will Horton you can reach me at 619-555-1212

Thanks

Will

"I don't even need to see the rest, this is the guy." Sonny says as he deletes the remaining email. He grabs the phone and dials the number. It picks up on the second ring. "Hello." "Yes I am trying to reach Will Horton..is he there?" "You got him." Will says. "Oh cool...I am the guy that placed the ad for the ride." "Oh hey yeah...wow I just sent my email about 20 minutes ago." Will says. "Well where are you located"..Sonny asked.."maybe we could meet or something and see what's what?" "I go to school at UofC San Diego." Will replies. "You're kidding me." "So do I," Sonny says and asks, "You live on campus or off?" "Off I share with 2 friends of mine." Will explains. "Cool...so you want to meet and set this up?" Sonny asked almost a bit too excitedly and he doesn't know why. Will replies "Sure..I am free today my last class was cancelled."

Sonny asks, "Okay you know where that coffee house is on Becker Street?" "You mean the one with the neon sign that only lights up half of the coffee cup?" Will asked. "Yeah that's it." Sonny confirms then continues."Say we meet there in half an hour?" "Sounds good." Will responses. "Oh by the way the names Sonny." Sonny adds. Okay Sonny, how will I know you?" "Well I am pretty sure I will be only one wearing a Cubs cap." Sonny replies."Ouch that sucks for you." Will says. "Hey no knocking the Cubs they're just having a tough year." Sonny corrects. "Tough year try tough decade." Will retorts. "That's it deal off ..you can walk to Salem for all I care." Sonny says jokingly at least he hopes this guy takes it as a joke. "Oh no they are greatest, best team ever...they're going all the way this year you can tell." "They're in last place now with only 3 games left but I smell a come back real soon." Will say. Then asks with joking desperation "How'd I do...did I make up for it." "Man that was overkill but I'll take it." "See you in half and hour" Sonny says.

Sonny throws the phone on the bed and runs to the bathroom. Phil hears the shower go on. "What the frig man...you're just going to meet the guy for coffee not on a date."Phil yells over the sound of the shower. Sonny hears him but he doesn't care...for some reason this feels like a date and he wants to impress this guy.

Will puts the phone back in the cradle. He starts to do a body check. He sniffs under the pits and checks himself in the mirror. "Oh man I look like shit...do I have time to take a quick shower?" He looks at his his watch. "Ah man..I don't, crap." "Oh this dude is going to take one look at me and book." "Well it's your own fault Horton"..talking to himself.."you lazy bastard." "If you had gotten up on time for your first class you could have showered this morning but you decide you can show up looking like this." Will turns and sees one of his roommates standing in his doorway. "Who the fuck are you talking to?" Kevin says. "Do I look alright..or like a total loser?" Will asks. "Well if you're asking" ...Will interrupts him..."oh never mind I don't have any choice, why did I say half and hour was okay," Will says as he runs down the hall..."You idiot." He says to himself as he heads out the door.

Sonny arrives 5 minutes early. He is nervous and he doesn't know why. Thinking to himself. All I did was talk to him on the phone...this dude could be 500 pounds of pure ugly..but he sure didn't sound like that, he sounded hot. Just as he thinks that last thought the door opens and his jaw drops...that has got to be him. Oh my word this guy is gorgeous, Sonny says to himself. He stands up and waves not really even sure this is the right guy.

Will walks through the door and maybe 3 seconds later he see this hot, dark haired guy waving at him. Then he sees the Cubs logo. His heart rate actually increases as he starts to walk over. "Sonny?" "Will"? "Yup...guess we found each says as he extends his hand. Sonny takes it and shakes. "We certainly did" Sonny says with unintended sexual overtones. "I mean we sure did." "Did you want a coffee?" Sonny asked. "Sure, I can get it, one second." Will says as he stands up and walks to the counter. Man this guy is even hot from the back. Sonny thinks to himself as he stares at Will ass. "What can I get you hun?" the waitress asked. "Just a black coffee please," but what he really wants to say is yeah could you get me that guy over there naked and in my bed please. She comes back with the coffee and Will pays and heads back to the table. He takes his seat across from Sonny. "Ah so what is sending you back to Salem?" Sonny asked. "Well my family is from there and I haven't been home in a while and I have the next month off so I thought I would head home." Will responds."I was going to fly but I saw your ad and figured why not drive." "I haven't seen much of the country so this would be a good chance." Will responds. "How about you?" Will asked. "Okay don't laugh but my family is from Salem too." Sonny says. "Then why the Chicago ad?" Will asks as he sips his coffee. "Well I figured Chicago would stand out more than narrowing it down to Salem." "It's a pretty small town so I didn't figure anyone would have heard of it so I picked Chicago." And since it isn't too far from Salem I would take the extra drive to drop off anyone who wanted to go that far." Sonny explained.

"Smart move...you're right no one would probably have heard of Salem." "Although I am surprised to meet someone from there..and in the same school as me. Will says. "Tell me about it."Sonny said. "When I saw that in your email I thought this is the guy for me." "Ah" now stumbling over his words. "I mean you would be a perfect person since we're actually going to the same place." "So have you done it before?" Will asked. Sonny still back at the last mistake didn't quite catch what Will had just asked him. "Excuse me," Sonny says. "Have you shared a ride with other people before?" "Oh...oh yeah..last year I did with a girl from school too." "We actually had a lot of fun." Sonny said. Figures he is straight...I was so sure he was gay. Will was thinking. Damn I never was any good at this gaydar thing anyway.

"So what do you think...do I pass the test?" Will asked stretching his arms open a bit like he has to be visually checked out to make sure. Not that Sonny minds the invitation to look him over. Sonny is sort of speechless for a moment..."Oh yeah..sure...yeah it'll be cool." "You're not an axe murderer are you?" Sonny asked jokingly. "Ax murderer hmmmm...what month is this...April...nope not this month...now if you had asked me next month that would be a whole different story." Will say. Sonny is just staring. "I'm kidding I'm kidding...no... that doesn't start until June." Sonny thinks he is suppose to laugh at this point but he is not sure because he didn't hear a word Will said because he was concentrating on his pecks. So he laughs and hopes he did the right thing. "Well then I guess we're all set." Will says a bit dejected because he was hoping Sonny was gay. "Yeah that's it." Sonny says. "So I figured we could be on the road by say 7:00 am." Sonny says. "Sounds good..I'll be ready." "I will call you a day or two before we head off, to sure things up and give you my address and you can stop by and grab me." Will says. Oh I would like to grab you right now Sonny thinks. "Sounds like a plan." He says and grabs a napkin and pulls a pen out of his pocket. "Here is my phone number if you want me...I mean want to call me about anything." Will takes it thinking...yeah I would have if you weren't straight. "Okay then well I will see you at 7:00 am on the 21st." Will confirms. "Okay" Sonny says standing up with Will. Will extends his hand again and Sonny takes and they shake. But neither gives up the other's hand in the normal allotted time. Finally in what seems like an hour of holding hands but was only about 3 seconds, they release. "Well I will see you then Sonny." "Okay Will, see you then." Will turns and walks out with Sonny's eyes trying to pull a Superman and try some x ray vision through those shorts.

Will steps outside. "Damn...I was so sure." He says to himself as he walks to the car. "Why are the ones that I really like either straight or in the closet?" Will says speaking to no one but himself.

Sonny stays for a bit longer to let things calm down down below. He was afraid to stand and shake Will's hand because he thought for sure it was showing. Damn I couldn't get a read on him Sonny thinks. He could be...or that could just be me projecting what I want to be true. He did hold my hand a bit longer than was normal. And what was with putting his body out there asking me to check him out. Come on he has got to be gay. Give it up Kiriakis you're never going to know unless he jumps your bones on this trip. Yeah, if only he thinks.

Two days before they are set to leave Sonny come in from class and sees he has a message on his answering machine. He taps it "You have on new message." BEEP...Hey Sonny this is Will could you give me a call when you get this? "It is 2:17 right now on Friday. Thanks." "Oh my number in case you lost it is 619-555-1212." "Thanks" click. "End of messages." "Yeah like I am going to forget the number of the hottest guy on campus that I didn't even know was out there." Sonny looks at his watch. It's 2:37. He wants to call Will back right now but he is afraid he is going to cancel, and Sonny wants to hold onto the possibility that Will is still going for as long as he can. "Oh just do it Kiriakis and if he cancels he cancels it's not going to change if you call him now or later." "Damn dude you talking to yourself again?" "Okay I am officially worried about you now man." Phil says as he comes in. "Screw you." Sonny says. "Woah someone is testy today." Phil says. "Haven't gotten any cock lately have we?" Phil say with an annoying fake sympathy tone. Sonny doesn't even turn around he just extends his arm behind himself and flips Phil the bird. He picks up the phone and dials Will. "Hello, is Will in please? "Yeah hang on." the voice says. "HEY WILLY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS ON THE LINE." Sonny can hear a struggle over the phone. Then he hear Will in the background..."you're such a douche you know that Paulie." "Hello Will here." "Hey Will it is Sonny." "Oh hey Sonny" "Let me guess," Sonny says. "You're cancelling." "Oh no...no...I was just wondering if you could maybe change the time to 8:00 instead of 7:00." If that's not going to cause a problem for you." Sonny let's out a breath he was holding waiting for the shoe to drop. "No ..that's cool, 8 is fine." Sonny says. "Oh great...thanks man...I appreciate it." Will counters. "Well let me give you my address and directions to get here." "Just the address" Sonny says. "I have GPS." "Oh cool...least we won't get lost on our way home." Will says. He then provides Sonny the address. Sonny reads it back and tells Will he will see him at 8 on Saturday. They both hang up.

"Paulie what the fucks is the matter with you, why do you do shit like that?" "What I was just joking." Paulie says. "Yeah...well cut it out man...God you are such and asshole sometime." Will says as he heads to his room.

Sonny throws the phone on the desk. Oh man...thank God he didn't cancel Sonny thinks. Sonny puts his hands together in a prayer position looks up and says. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

It is Saturday the 21st 7:45 am. Sonny is parked outside of Will's apartment complex. He watches people walking by checks out the surrounding area, wishing he was living off campus and being this close to the beach. He sees movement in the periphery of his eye and turns to see Will walking down the front walk toward the car. He is in a yellow tank top that displays his muscular torso. The yellow really shows off his tanned skin and the board short he is wearing shows off his well defined calves. He is carrying one suitcase and a large duffle bag. Sonny jumps out of the car to open the trunk. "Hey." "So you all ready?" Sonny asked. "Oh yeah let's do this thing." Will says. Will throws his suitcase in the trunk. "Can I throw this in the back seat just in case I have to get something out of it...you know like my ax ..I got my months confused this actual is my month to be the ax murder." Will say seriously. "Oh that's cool because this is my month to be a werewolf so I could be biting your ass before you can even get your ax out." Sonny says, then realizes what that sounded like. Will throws his hands up ..".oh no don't bite my ass." Then he too realizes how that whole exchange sounds like one running sex joke. They look at each other and finally Sonny speaks up. So shall we hit the road?" "Yeah we shall." Will says using both hands pointing toward the road in the direction the car is going. They each walk to their side and get in. "Well, let the adventure begin." Will says. Sonny is still back at biting his ass...not so much for the embarrassment now, but for the imagery he has of actually doing it. Will too is back there thinking if I thought you would do it I would offer up my ass for you to bite. But you have to go and be straight. Just my luck.

They are on the road for about two hours discussing families...and what it was like for them growing up in Salem and how they never ran across each other before. Sonny explains that he went to a private school so he didn't get to socialize much. He played baseball and Will played basketball, so they never had any competitions together.

"So since we have quite a bit of time available is there anything on the way you would like to stop off to see." "We don't have to drive straight there we could make this a little vacation if you want." "I even pitched a tent...I mean packed a tent if you wanted to do some camping along the way." Will thinks...did he just say pitched a tent? He wants to look down and over to see but he doesn't want to draw attention to it. "That sounds cool...I love camping." "But I didn't bring a tent." Will says. "That's okay we can share mine it actually sleeps 4 comfortably." "I even have and extra sleeping bag." "I know you're wondering why would he bring two sleeping bags." "Well the last time I did this last year with that girl we got into the tent and she spilled a whole bottle of water on my bag and I had to sleep in the wet bag all night." "So now I take two just in case." "That way I can let the wet one dry" Sonny says. Will thinks..there he is with that girl again...okay I get it you're straight hands off. I wonder if I should just tell him I know he is straight and he can relax and he won't feel like he has to keep pointing it out. "Well I wouldn't mind seeing the Grand Canyon." Will says. "I have never seen it." "In fact I haven't seen very much of this country, just California and Illinois." "Jeepers that really sucks" Will continues..."I don't even know my own country that well." "Well I hope I can make up for some of that with this trip." "So you game for the Grand Canyon?" Will asked. "Totally, I have never seen it either." Sonny says.

Will and Sonny converse without the usually awkwardness that is usually associated with people who just met. Will just looks at Sonny while he is driving thinking how much he is everything he likes in a guy. He is smart he has good sense of humor, he is more than just attractive. He keeps himself in great shape...and that full dark hair. Will thinking how that is one of his biggest downfalls guy with dark hair and add to that those full lips that you just want to hold in your lips. Run your tongue across and nibble on just a little. Will starts to speculate, I bet he has one of those perfect tongues. Smooth and perfectly shaped not like some of the guys he has dated with the serpent tongues that dot out and are actually pointed. I bet Sonny's is just perfect to suck on and lick. Will thinks. Will snaps out of it. Get hold of yourself Horton...he is straight. But why am I so damn attracted to him. And it isn't just all the perfect things about him it is more than that. I feel comfortable with him I feels like I wants to be physically close to him. Will is determined to get to camp with Sonny. To be in the close quarters of a tent with the very good potential for actual contact. He is going to make sure they do that. "Hey why not camp at the Canyon?" Will says. "Sure that would be cool." Sonny says. Will sits back and realizes what he just did. He committed to sight see at a place that scares the crap out of him because of his fear of heights. This guy has me so turned around that I am doing things that are against my nature just to be near him. Oh this is trouble Horton. You have been down this road before. Guys you like that you can have but this feels different this feel a lot more than just wanting to date him or have sex with him. This is a feeling of a need to be with him. Okay this is new Horton...what are you going to do now?

Sonny and Will arrive at the Grand Canyon at about 6 pm. They find a camping spot and set up the tent and then take a walk toward the canyon itself. As they are getting closer Will's leg start to get weaker and weaker. He doesn't want to make an ass of himself in front of Sonny so he pushes on. They are about 100 feet from one of the lookouts when Will goes down. Sonny grabs him before he hits the ground with force and lowers him down. Sonny has his arm around Will's waist and his other hand under Will's armpit. He lowers him down and sounding very concerned asks. "Will are you okay...Will...?" Will blacks out for a moment but then comes around. He looks up at Sonny turning beet red. "Will are you okay?" Sonny asks again. "I...I...I'm fine...just got a little lightheaded." "Do you need something...water, medical help." "I saw a first aid station down the road a bit?" "No I'm fine...it's just that..." "It's what Will?" "I am afraid of heights." Will admits.

Sonny starts to giggle but he is trying to suppress it. "Go ahead, laugh" Will says semi jokingly. "Oh come on Will...you have to admit it is funny." "You're the one that suggested the Grand Canyon and you're afraid of heights." "Even you have to admit that is funny?" Sonny says. Will thinks on it for a second and gives out a very small laugh because he is still too close to the edge for his own comfort. "Okay look," Sonny says. "We will turn you around so you aren't facing the canyon and then I will help you up and we will walk back to the campsite, okay?" "Okay" Will says..".but we will still be too close to the canyon when I stand up." Will says. "Yeah but you won't see it so you can just pretend that it is a mile away." "Come on lets try it." Sonny says as he hooks his arm behind Will's knees and the other arm around his back. "Put your arm around my neck" Sonny tells Will. Will looks at him oddly. "Jeepers come on...I am not going carry you over the threshold I am just going to lift you a bit so your ass isn't scraping on the ground when I turn you around, so just put your arm around my neck will ya?" Will gives in and Sonny, kneeling down and leaning over, lifts Will a few inches off the ground and then on his knees turns him around so he is facing away from the canyon. He then puts Will back down. But Will has been staring at Sonny's face and mouth the whole time and forgets to remove his arm from around Sonny's neck. Sonny looks Will in the eyes and with a breathy and stuttered speech says softly, almost hoping Will doesn't hear him right away and keeps his arm there. "You can take your arm away." Will just staring says "What?" "Your...your arm...you can take it away now." Sonny says shyly. "Oh...oh I'm sorry" Will says. "No it's okay..it didn't hurt or anything...it was fine...I just thought you would want to maybe try to stand up now and see how it goes." Sonny says. "Oh sure...sure we can try that..." Will says tongue tied. Sonny put his arm around Will's back with his hand sliding under his armpit and then placing his other hand under Will's elbow and starts to lift Will to a standing position. "Now don't turn around...just start to walk toward the campsite." Sonny instructs him. "Will takes a few tentative steps until he feels comfortable again. This time Sonny is the one that doesn't realize he still has his arm around Will and has actually lowered to around Will's waist and it pulling him in against him. "I think I am okay." Will says. Sonny enjoying the feeling to much, protest a bit. "Well let's just take a few more step just to make sure." The few steps turns into about 10 and Sonny now realizing he is becoming very obvious releases Will slowly.

"You okay...you going to be okay now?" "Yes I feel better, thanks." Will says. "How did you know to do that?" Will asked. "Just tricking your mind into thinking you were not where you thought you were anymore." Sonny say. "Now you sure you okay, because there is a curb coming up and it looks pretty damn high to me?" Sonny pretending genuine concern. "Oh buddy we have a long ride ahead of us, you don't want to start with that crap now...or it is going to be a lot longer than either of us thought." Will says. Sonny response softly, "That would be fine with me." "What did you say?" Will asked. "Ah I said look at the time..it will be getting dark soon." "Watch out here comes that curb I was talking about." Sonny says smiling. Will reaches out and goes to smack Sonny in the stomach but Sonny catches his hand against his stomach. And holds it there for a second. Trying to make it seem like it was just a joke that he is holding Will's hand Sonny says, "We will have no physical violence during this trip." He says with fake laugh.

They arrive back at the campsite. "Hey Sonny, thanks for helping me back there." Will says. "Hey no problem man." "Everyone has their thing." But most people don't go out of there way to have to deal with that thing if they can avoid it." Sonny says laughing out loud. Will just looks at him with a stupid face. "Hey I'm just saying dude." Sonny says then continues to laugh. "I'm not going to live this one down am I?" "Oh hell no...this is going down in the annals of crazy things people do to themselves." Sonny say. "Some friend you're turning out to be." Will says.

They have no real supplies since it was an impromptu stop, so they had purchased some food and drinks at a convenience store before they headed into the park. As they are taking their bags of food out of the car a couple comes walking toward them. "How you young fellas doing?" a male voice says. Both Sonny and Will caught by surprise bolt upright. Sonny still leaning into the car whacks his head on the ceiling. "Ouch" Sonny says. "Oh sorry there didn't meant to startle ya." the gentleman says. "We couldn't help but notice that you're not really equipped for a campsite so we just came over to see if you wanted to join us." "We got more than enough and it would be nice to have some new people to talk to." the woman says. Sonny still rubbing his head looks at Will. "Sure, that would nice thank you very much." Will says. "We'll just throw our bags in the tent and come over when we are done."Sonny says. "Great...well we are directly across from you on the other side of the road..that big white camper there." "Guess we'll see you in a bit then." the gentleman says. "Thank you we will be right over." Will offers. The couple turn and walk slowly back over to their camper. Sonny comes around the car to Will's side. "That was nice of them." Sonny says. "Yeah it was and they seem like nice people." "Hey could you grab the sleeping bags out of the the trunk please Sonny asked. "I'll put these bags in the tent." "Oh sure." Will say passing his bag to Sonny and Sonny giving him the keys. Once they have their sleeping bags all rolled out. And the two bags one with some food and the other with some bottled water in the tent they head over to the couples camper.

They arrive at the camper and the gentleman is cooking some hamburgers on the grill and the woman is setting up the picnic table. "We haven't actually been introduced." "I am Sonny Kiriakis and this is Will Horton." Well I am Frank Hornsby and this is my wife Phyllis." All four exchange handshakes. So how do you like your burgers done?" "I like mine burn please." Will says. "And I like it medium please." say Sonny. "Wow that is one big camper." Sonny says. "Well it is more or less our home now." Phyllis says. "We are both retired and we just drive around seeing this great country of ours." Frank adds. "So where are you from originally then?" Will asked. Well last house we lived in was in Tampa, Florida but we are originally from Reading, Pennsylvania." "So where're you two fellas from?" Frank asked. "We are both from Salem, Illinois." Will says. "Can't say I've ever heard of it." Phyllis says. "It's a very small town not too far from Chicago." Will informs her. "So what brings you to the Grand Canyon?" Phyllis asked. Sonny starts to laugh. "What's so funny there?" Frank asks. "Will here wanted to see the Grand Canyon but forgot he was afraid of heights." Sonny says. Phyllis looks at Will. "Oh my...well this probably wasn't the best place to come visit then I suppose?" "No I suppose it wasn't." Will says giving Sonny bug eyes for telling them that. "Well you tried and that's all that matters." Phyllis says."Thank you Phyllis...see Sonny I get points for trying." Sonny just looks at him and laughs a bit more. "If you'll excuse me I am going to get the potato salad and the mustard and ketchup." Phyllis says then steps into the camper. "So how long have you two been camping around?" Will asked. "Well let's see...honey...how long we been doing this for?" "Coming up on three years now." she yells from inside the camper. "Wow that's quite a while." Sonny says. "Do you ever just want to just stop and stay in one place for a while?" Will asked. "Oh we do dear we do." Phyllis says stepping out of the camper. "When we want to get off the road for a while we will stop in and visit one of our children and visit with our grandchildren." The conversation goes back and forth for the next two our. There is never a lull or awkward pause all of them are enjoying each others company.

"So how long have you two been together?" Phyllis asked. Sonny chokes on his water and starts to cough. Will reaches over and pats him on the back. What Sonny is trying to say in his own way is that we met a little over a week ago.""He placed an ad on the campus website for a driving companion to Chicago." "I answered that ad and here we are." "Oh so you never even met before this trip?" Frank asked. "No sir." Will says. "Well we had that all wrong then Phyllis, didn't we?" "We had you pegged as boyfriends the first time we saw ya."Frank continued. "Really?" Sonny says now composed and able to speak. "What made you think that If you don't mind me asking?" "Well we don't want to make you uncomfortable and we're sorry for making the assumption."Frank say. "No we aren't uncomfortable at all." Will says. "But like Sonny I would be curious as to why you thought that." "Please trust me we are not offended." Will insist. "Well you just look like two people who belong together or have been together for a while." Phyllis says. Will smiles. "Well yes I am gay...but Sonny is straight." he says. Sonny stares at him confused. But Will doesn't notice. "Oh well now we feel embarrassed...we are really sorry for the confusion." Frank say. "Don't worry about it...it is fine...there is no problem at all." Sonny says. "But if I may clear up just one small point...I am not straight I too am gay." Sonny says. Will does a minor spit take at that revelation. "Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish we find ourselves in here." Phyllis says. Sonny laughs. "Seriously it is all fine." Sonny says. The conversation switches topics quickly to save everyone further embarrassment. Sonny and Will stay for another hour to help Phyllis clean up and then thank them both for their hospitality and head back to their tent.

Once inside the tent and sitting down Sonny fires the question. "Why did you assume I was straight?" "Well you said you did this trip last year with a girl and you had fun...so I assumed fun meant , you know, fun." Will says. "You need to buy a new dictionary because if yours say fun is defined as fucking then you have a dictionary with some major definitions problems." "Wow...and I thought you were straight." Sonny say. "What? What the hell gave you that idea?"Will asked. "I don't know...you just didn't come off as gay ..to me." "Oh and how does gay come off?" Will asks. "I don't know ...this is all so confusing...it's giving me a headache." Sonny says. "Can we just go to bed and sort this out in the morning?" Sonny asked. "Fine" Will says. "I'm too tired to think about it right now anyway." Sonny zips up the tent opening and then rolls back onto his sleeping bag and then pulls the top half out from under him and rolls inside and closes it back up and zips himself in. He looks over at Will and he is already inside his bag and sleeping. Sonny lays his head back thinking well this is going to be an interesting trip I can see now the Frustrationpolloosa tour.

Will rises first...he quietly extricates himself from the sleeping bag and silently unzips the tent opening. He folds the sleeping bag in half and takes it outside of the tent then zips up the open again. He walks a distance away to shake the sleeping bag out, and then folds it in half widthwise and then rolls it up. Still holding the keys from yesterday when Sonny gave them to him..he goes to the car and unlocks the trunk and packs the sleeping bag behind his suitcase. As he quietly closed the trunk he sees the Hornsby sitting outside their camper. They each waive to the other. Then Will starts to walk toward them. As he gets closer Will speaks up. "Morning." "Morning to you too." Frank says and Phyllis smiles. "Listen here, we want to apologize for our assumptions last night." "We hope we haven't made things uncomfortable you two." Phyllis says. "No ...not at all...everything is fine."Will offers. "You want some coffee...just brewed a pot." Frank offers. "Thank you...no, thank you for that...but I was wondering ...do they have communal showers or something like that here?" Will asked. "Oh yes...if you follow this road just around the bend...you will see a shed sort of think and they have outdoor showers." "What I mean is they are outdoors but there is a stall you step into to take you shower." "It has four wall around you they just don't go all the way to the ground and over you head...so you legs and from your shoulder up with be exposed." "So if your shy that might cause a problem." Frank says. "No that won't' be a problem." Thank you so much..and thanks for the offer of the coffee." "If Sonny isn't up when I get back maybe I will take you up on that." Will says. "We'll be here." Phyllis says with a laugh. Will walks back to the car and pulls his duffle bag out and places it on the hood of the car. He unzips it and pulls out some clean clothes and a towel, along with soap and shampoo. He rolls everything up in the towel and closes the duffle bag and puts it back in the car. He then heads toward the showers.

As he is shampooing his hair Will reflects back on the conversation and revelations of last night. So he is gay..my gaydar was tune to the right frequency when we met. But what does that mean now. We have a long drive ahead of us if we start something now and it nose dives what is the rest of the trip going to be like. I would like to see what happens if we do...but is it worth the trouble later on. I am more than attracted to him. Both physically and mentally. And he is everything I like in a guy. God why does this have to be so complicated. Why can't we just have a one nighter...no attachments..just sex...I've done that before...so why not now. Why because you like this guy...those other guys were to satisfy a sexual itch. This guy is different. You have a connection to this one Horton you moron. A one night stand is not going to cut with this one. He is like a potato chip once you have one you have to have more. So once you have Sonny you are going to want more Sonny. But the question is will he want more of you. Will starts to picture Sonny naked in the shower stall next to him. Just this 3/4 wall keeping you from seeing his body. Keeping you from reaching out and touching him.

Will starts to lather up us torso and as his hands slides down his body he is suddenly aware that he now has an erection, in an open shower stall outside in a public park. Where anyone could take the stall next to him and if they are tall enough or inquisitive enough could see your cock standing straight up. Will looks down. Great you pick now to be the poster child for Viagra. Perfect, I can't very well jerk off now can I. Will quickly showers and then rinses off. Now the painful part. He turns the hot water off. Three or four seconds later ice cold water come splashing down on him. It feels like little knives are coming out of the shower head. He feels like he has just been dropped in one of those ice baths. But it is working. Thank God we have shrinkage. Will is finally no longer in an aroused state but also numb from the neck down. He grabs his towel that is hanging on a hook just on the other side of the door. He towels off then wraps the towel around his waist. He opens the door to the stall and grabs his boxer's first from the pile of his folded cloths on the shelf next to the door. He slips them on under his towel and then step out of the stall completely and takes the towel off. Now just standing there in his boxers he finishes getting dressed. When he is done he picks up his dirty clothes that he threw on the edge of the concrete slab the shower is built on and heads back to the car.

As he passes the Hornsby's and sees that Sonny still isn't up yet he yells over to them. "Is that coffee offer still good? Frank holds up his cup, "Come on over." "Be right there." As Will gets to the car he can hear Sonny rustling around in the tent. Then he see him stick his head out. "What time is it?" "I don't know ..I didn't wear my watch in the shower." "Hang on." Will goes to his duffle bag and opens it and pulls out his watch. " It is 6:45." "Thanks" Sonny says as he pulls his head back in the tent. Will takes a plastic bag out of his duffle and puts his dirty clothes inside it and then puts that bag with the dirt clothes back in the duffle. He walks over to the tent and sticks his head in. He sees Sonny laying there in just his boxer brief. Will stares for a few moment noticing the bulge in the front and imagining what it looks like what position it is in then realizes he is becoming aroused and that won't do. So he closes his eyes and talks."Sonny, the showers are just down the road right around the bend." "It byos so don't forget." "I am heading to the Hornsby's for some coffee." "Come on, get up man." Will says. Sonny grumbles..."I'm up...I'm up..." "Okay you're up...now let's try getting up for real." Will says as he leans down and pulls the sleep bag out causing Sonny to roll out onto the tent floor. Sonny sits up quickly. "There now isn't that better?" Will says. I'm going to the Hornsby's if you are not on your way to the showers in 5 minutes I am coming back and I am going to dismantle this tent with you in it, now move you ass." And with that Will heads over to get some coffee.

Sonny sits there for a few moments rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. He then lays his sleeping bag out full. He zips it up and then he too folds it in half width-wise and rolls it up tightly. He ties it closed with the straps attached to the bag and then crawls out of the tent. He goes to the car to put the bag away but can't find his keys. Watching from the camper Will starts to do a blow by blow of what Sonny is doing, for the Hornsby's."Here he goes." Will says as he starts to narrate what is going on in Sonny's head to the Hornsby's. "Okay where are my keys." "I had them last night." "There not in my pocket." "Maybe I dropped them." The Hornsby's start to laugh watching Sonny looking on the ground around the car. "Oh wait now..he is going to stop...and think now." Will says. "So I had them when we took the tent out." "Then we went for our walk." We came back" Will is laughing now along with the Hornsby's. Then he continues. "We started to take the bags out." "This is where you guys come in" Will says to Phyllis and Frank. Then the Hornsby's came over and asked us to join them." "And then... ...ding ding ding...the light bulb goes on." Will says. He holds up his hand with the keys hanging off his index finger just a Sonny looks over at them. Will yells over..."You looking for these." Sonny looks over and can see the 3 of them laughing at him. "Oh real mature Horton...real mature" Sonny says as he walks over. When he gets within throwing distance Will chocks the keys over to him. Sonny catches them and heads back to the car. "Are you sure you aren't boyfriends?" Phyllis asks Will. "You sure know a lot about how he thinks." "I know weird isn't it" Will says to her as he stares at Sonny doing his thing. Phyllis brings her cup to her lips but before she take a sip she says into the cup, "It sure is weird, I'll tell you that." Then she takes her sip.

Sonny comes walking back after his shower and Will is still sitting with the Hornsby's talking up a storm. "Hey there still some coffee left if you want a cup." Frank yells over to Sonny as he is walking by. "Great be right over, Thanks." Sonny says. Will has his eyes glued on Sonny as he stores his gear away. Phyllis and Frank look at each other and smile. Phyllis say "Oh yeah." "What?" Will says "Oh yeah what." he asks again. "Oh nothing dear...just noticing that it looks like it might be an interesting day today." "At least for some of us." Will looks at her with a clueless face.

"So where to next Columbus?" Sonny says as they pulls out of the park. "And preferably not someplace that will cause you to faint." "I didn't faint you asshole." Will says as he looks at the map. "Oh no, you didn't faint, then what would you call it when you drop like a rock and you black out for a few seconds, Einstein? Sonny eggs him on. "It was cat nap, I was just a bit tired." Will says with an attempt to conceal smile. "Ah kiss my ass a cat nap." "So where to?" Sonny asked. "How about Mt Rushmore?" Will says. "Sonny is about to say that he saw that last year but withholds the information because he knows it will take them almost 2 days to get there especially if they stop to sleep. "Mt Rushmore it is." Sonny says. "Punch the destination to the GPS will ya?" Sonny asked. Will leans over and puts his hand on the edge of Sonny's bucket seat for support. His fingers graze Sonny's thigh as his hand come to rest on the spot right next to Sonny legs. He then taps through the menu until he has completed the task of putting in Mt Rushmore. He then sits back up straight.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Sonny says. Will knows what he is talking about but he is going to make Sonny bring it up. "Talk about what?" Will say. "Don't play dumb Horton you know what I am talking about." Sonny says. "I have no idea what you are talking about." "Are you referring to the showers back there?" "Well I am not a big fan of the outdoor showers myself." "I always feel like there is some perv in a trees somewhere with binoculars look at me." "Gives me the willies." Will says. "Okay you want to go that way, fine the gay thing...the fact that we each thought the other was straight." "There are you happy now...I brought it up...do you feel better you child." "Will laughs. "I just wanted to make you say it." "And yes it was childish but that's me." Will says. "It certainly is." Sonny says. "Hey what does that mean." Will says. "Oh I don't know maybe that little stunt you pulled back there at the campsite." "What are you talking about?" Will asked genuinely baffled. "The whole keys thing." Sonny reminds him. "Oh that...we were just having a little fun." "Yeah at my expense." Sonny say with a bit of hurt in his voice. "Hey I am sorry Sonny really I'm sorry." Will says with sympathy as he put his hand on Sonny shoulder. Sonny turns his head slightly away from Will. Will feels bad and doesn't know what to do. "Fuck man you are so easy" Sonny says. What, you are joking?" "Not funny man not funny at all...I was feeling some serious guilt there man...not funny." Will says. "Hey man payback's a bitch." Sonny says as he laughs. "If you could have heard yourself ...I thought you were going to start to cry." Sonny say. Will punches him in the shoulder. "Ow...that hurt." Sonny says. "Hey payback's a bitch you said it yourself." Will say laughing. "Yeah and I also said no violence too, but apparently you don't follow orders." Sonny says. "Well it depends on the order and whose giving it doesn't it." Will says very suggestively.

"Well anyway nice try on getting off topic man...so reel it back." "What about this gay thing?" Sonny asks. "What about it...we are both gay...neither thought the other was now we know so that's that." "What's there to talk about." Will says nervously. Afraid where this conversation could lead and the fact that they have a long ride ahead and he doesn't want a one night stand with Sonny. "Don't get all defensive man...I am just saying." Sonny says. "No you're right, sorry it sounded that way." Will says. "So are you seeing anyone?" Sonny asked. "Nah..all I ever seem to find are one nighters or true out and out buttheads." "What about you?" Will asks. "What am i seeing anyone." Sonny asks. "No are you going to be the next contestant on the price is right, yes are you seeing anyone?" "No...same as you...except in my case Oscar Meyer's not the only one with weiners." "All though some of mine have been vienna sausages." "Ouch that's gotta hurt that is if you even feel it." Will say laughing. "It's like that joke, what are the 3 word no man wants to hear from the partner his fucking." "What are they?" Will asks. "IS IT IN." Sonny says. "Oh that's just cruel man." Will says laughing out loud. "I know right...man imagine your partner asking you that and your already fucking them." "I wonder if we ever dated or..whatever with the same guy."Will says. "Oh I don't know if I want to know that," Sonny says. "Yeah maybe not" Will says.

"So what kind of guys do you like or should I say are you attracted to?" Sonny asks. "Man I don't think I want to talk about this with you." Will says. "Why not...what are you a fetish guy or something." "You only like bears or cubs..or you have a thing for feet come on what kind of guys." Will stays silent. "Come on just say it...I won't laugh." Will won't say but Sonny won't give up..and pushes just a bit too hard on Will. "YOU...are you happy now...I am attracted to guys like you." Will says in anger and turns his head to look out the window. Sonny is taken aback. He drives in silence for a while. He finally can't take the tension. "I'm sorry Will...I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." Sonny says. "Yeah well you did and now it out there." Will says still not looking at Will. "Can we change the subject now." Will says. Sonny looks over at him and sees Will is really upset and embarrassed. "So how about those Cubs?" Sonny says. "They suck." Will say and then smiles a bit.

They continue to drive and talk about everything but what they are thinking. How attracted they are to each other, but each afraid to make a move and ruin things. It starts to get dark and they still have at least 8 more hours to driving left. Will now driving ask Sonny if maybe they should stop for the night. "Yeah ...even though I am not driving my eyes are tired." "Let's just pull into the next motel," "But if there is some dude in a dress behind the counter I say we get back in the car and drive on." Sonny says. Will laughs...what you have a problem with Mother?" Will asked. "God I never liked that movie it always gave me the creeps." "That's why if I ever buy a house ...no shower curtains. Only shower doors." "Clear glass doors." Sonny spots a sign announcing a motel that is in a chain of motels. "Well we are in luck it's not the Bates motel." "It's actual a decent place. Will pulls in and parks. There are a few cars in the lot but not a lot. He turns the car off. And pops the trunk. They both get out. Will opens the back door and grabs his duffle. "This place looks pretty nice." Sonny says. "What if it only has shower curtains." Will asks. "That's okay I'll have you to protect me." Sonny says jokingly. "Did you forget it is April... ax murdering month." Will say. "Yeah well I'll take my chances with you before I would with Anthony Perkins." Sonny says. "Besides you're just my type too." Sonny says as he closes the trunk and walks towards the entrance. Will stands there for a few seconds wondering if he heard what he thought he heard. Then he snaps out of it and runs to catch up. They walk to the front desk, but the clerk isn't there. Sonny looks at Will...telling ya...dude ,...dress... we leave." He says. Will taps the bell on the counter. A young man comes out for the office. "May I help you." "Yes we would like a room for one night." "Yes, very good sir." They go through the process of checking in and are handed a key card. "That will be room 417 and the elevators are right around the corner." "Thank you." Will says

Sonny and Will each grab their respective bags and head toward the elevators. Will desperately wants to ask him if he heard him right or was it just wishful thinking. He decides to air on the side of caution and lets it slide. They arrive on the fourth floor and follow the numbers to their room. Sonny slide the card in the slot and sees the green light and opens the door. There is a little hallway with a bathroom off it that leads to the main room. When they reach the main room area they throw their luggage on their beds. "Okay I am just going to crash for a few minutes then I am going to take a shower." Will says. "So if you want to go first by my guest." "Yes I think I will...I don't feel clean from that shower at the park." Sonny opens his luggage and pulls out just a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Will is paying particular attention to what he will look like when he emerges from the shower. He then watches Sonny start to undress right there in front of him. When he is down to just his jeans he walks to the bathroom. "We have a winner." Sonny yells from the bathroom. "What? Will yells back. "We have a shower door, this must be my lucky day." Sonny says. Will then notices Sonny closes the bathroom door but not all the way. And from the mirror on the wall and the angle he can see into the bathroom from the opening left by the partially open door. He hears Sonny brushing his teeth and then hear the water turn on. He focuses his eyes on the image on the mirror to see if he can actually see Sonny get into the shower. And sure enough he gets to see his ass as he enters the shower.

Sonny is shampooing his hair. He wonder's if Will picked up on his comment at the car about the fact that Will is just his type too. He was trying to be subtle but not so subtle that it could be missed. He turns to face the shower when he feels hands on his waist. He is startle but very briefly. He hears Will whisper in his ear...I'm not Anthony Perkins. Sonny slowly turns around. "Thank God..I would have been scared to death." "But instead I am just hard as a rock." They kiss fulfilling a wish they have had since the day the met a little over a week ago. Sonny pulls Will to him so that they are both standing under the running water. Will wraps his arms around Sonny's back and pulls his hips against his own. He can feel Sonny's hardness pressed against his own. They part and Will say "you did say I was your type right?" "Oh God yes I did." Sonny says as he grabs Will by the neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Will parts his lips and slips his tongue between Sonny's lips that open for easy access. Their hands run over each others body with fluid motion. No urgency no need to get to a place to quickly. They have found something new, something exciting, finally something to enjoy over time. They break the embrace. Will looks into Sonny's eyes. "Sonny this can't be a one night stand for me." "If it is for you please tell me now so I can stop." Will pleads. "Will I couldn't do a one night stand with you." "It would be impossible." "I have wanted to be with you this way since the day we met." "But I was afraid of rejection or losing what I feel just hearing your voice or just seeing you." "That couple at the campsite was right when they said we look like we belong together because that was how I felt the first time I saw you." "Even when I thought you might be straight Will I still couldn't think of not being with you in someway, even it was just to be friends." "I had to be with you in some way." Will grabs the soap..and begins to lather up Sonny's body and with a gentleness reserved for washing a child, and washes him. While Will is running his hands over Sonny's body he looks at him. "Sonny when I first met you and talked to you I thought this is my perfect guy." "There was nothing about you that was missing to be my ideal man." Will turns Sonny around and starts on his shoulder and begins to wash down his back over his ass between his cheeks and down his legs to his feet. When Will rises up Sonny takes the soap and repeats the process on Will. Neither now feel a need to talk. There hands and their bodies will talk now. They both rinse off and step out of the shower and begin to towel each other dry. When they have cover every conceivable area Sonny takes Will's hand and leads him to his bed.

Sonny pulls the covers off the bed and lets them fall to the floor. He wraps his arms around Will's waist and pulls his body closer. There is no lust ...neither wants to just have sex...they both have done that and it wasn't what they truly wanted or needed. They wanted a connection. They want...no they need to feel the others presence in this very moment. Will pulls his head back and looks into Sonny's eyes. "Sonny while I have only known you for such a short time, and I don't know why, but I can say with a certainty that I have never felt before with anyone, that I love you." Sonny just stares into those blue eyes."I wish I could say it as well as you did Will but I can't." Sonny says. "All I can say is that I can't see us reaching our destination and not staying together forever." "It is actually a relief to know that I don't have to look anymore." "I don't have to find that one person that will make me happy for the rest of my life, because I am holding him right now." Will leans in and kisses Sonny with a completeness. Will lowers Sonny to the bed. Now laying on top of him Will looks into Sonny's eyes. "You will be my last and the only lover, I will never need another now that I have you." With those words Sonny opens his legs and offers himself to Will, to join with him in the most intimate way he can. Looking up at Will and losing himself in his eyes say."I love you Will and I always will."


	2. Chapter 2

Will and Sonny are laying in the bed in the hotel. Sonny has his head nestled against Will's neck with his arm draped over him. Will is awake and tries to scoot back a bit so that their spooning has even more body contact. He doesn't want to wake Sonny because they really did an aerobic session last night. As Will tries to move back just a bit more Sonny wakes up.

"You know if you keep moving back like that you likely to impale yourself on a hard straight object." Sonny says. Sonny takes in a sniff of Will's neck, "Do you always smell this good in the morning or is it just the mornings when you've had sex the night before?" Will laughs and rolls over so he is facing Sonny. "Morning you," Will says. "Morning to you too, how do you feel?" Will looks at him...do you mean ...am I feeling uncomfortable about last night and do I wish we hadn't done it, then the answer would be a resounding no, I wouldn't change a thing other than I wish we had met earlier and could have been doing this more often." Sonny looks at him with a big smile..."I feel the same way, last night was like nothing I had ever done before, it was equal parts physical and equal parts mental." Will responds. "Thank God then it wasn't just me then." he says. "While it was happening I was totally engaged physically, but my mind was on you, my body was just doing what it needed to do but my mind was trying to wrap itself around you the person." "Does that make sense?" Will asked.

Sonny looks at him and reaches his hand out and brushes the back of his finger across Will's cheek bone. "Okay this is going to sound really crazy, but even if we didn't have sex last night I would still feel the exact same way as I feel now, completely content." "Not that the sex wasn't phenomenal, because my word you hit spots I didn't' know would turn me on." Will laughs. Sonny looks at him, "I mean it Will...I don't know if it was the way you touched me or where you touch me but it was a completely new sensation for me." Will rises off his pillow and leans his upper body against Sonny chest. He then lowers his head toward Sonny. "Do my a favor Sonny?" "Sure name it." Will continues. "I am going to do something and I don't want you to react at all...I just want to feel this all myself." Sonny looks at him strangely and says, "go for it." Will brings his mouth to Sonny's but doesn't kiss him...and just slides his tongue out and licks Sonny's lower lip then his upper lip...and then he takes Sonny's lower lip between his two lips and just ever so gently sucks on it. He then repeats it on the upper lip. Then just before he pulls his mouth away Will slides his tongue out further and licks both lips together. "That was it." Will says as if he just gave Sonny a shot, "all done." Sonny looks Will in the eyes. "What was that about?" Sonny asked. Will looks at him and smiles. "You have the most incredible lips I have ever kissed...and I wanted to commit how they feel and taste to memory." Sonny looks at him with mischief in his eyes. "Well your little action, created a reaction in me" Sonny says, as his rolls Will over onto his back.

Sonny slides his body on top of Will's and Will opens his legs so Sonny can have access if that is what he wants to do. "My turn" Sonny says, as he repeats what Will just did to him. Will lets out a little laugh, "I see what you mean by a reactions." Both can feel the others aroused state and the warmth given off by their erections against their stomachs. Will looks at Sonny and says, "So what about Mount Rushmore?" Sonny turns on his sexy eyes. "How about more mount and less rush, does that work for you?" Will smiles as he quickly raise his eyebrows twice giving Sonny the go ahead to mount more with no rush.


End file.
